


To Risk

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: To risk or not to risk? Being professional is becoming more and more difficult everyday. // Prompt: 16. Teasing kisses on every bit of visible skin





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out better than I thought and I hope you all like it. It's been a while since I wrote about these two.
> 
> Also, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/150090030475/johanbeck-16) at my tumblr!

**To Risk**

It has been a damn while and she is sitting on his lap, for fuck’s sake, Beth Johanssen is sitting on his lap, finally.

Her smell is fresher than he thought, even with the smell of coffee all around her neck and hair, everything about her is intoxicating and his lips can’t help but follow were the strong smell calls and if her giggles say something, is how much she seems to be liking all this.

It’s strange, but a good strange too.

When they met he never thought something like this would happen, even if his first reaction was to let his eyes explore her sweet features and then her smile. She was always so polite, even when she was cranky in the morning. Then, getting to know her had been an adventure, it has given him such a rush, a red and deep feeling no extreme sport has ever gave him.

Now, Beck is a man of science, he knows what is this: desire, deep and fresh desire, that’s why his body reacts like this to her own touch, to her lips searching for the spots on his neck to wonder around and then follows an imaginary line up her chin and licks the clef on it.

“Fuck…”

A moan, because his nerves are indicating the rest of his body that this is fine, this is pleasuring, this is making his blood run higher than ever and is time to wake up on the south. Is working.

Damn, it’s been a while.

Chris returns the sweet loving by looking into her eyes and giving her a small smile as his hands caress her back from under her sweater shirt, and now his lips are taking hers and their tongues met, and soon he is exploring that mouth he has dreamed with for some time by now. All about her is magic, fantastic and pure magic. Because if that could exist, that would be Beth Johanssen, ladies and gentleman. He has to kiss the rest of her, so he goes for both her cheeks and her forehead, her nose and ears. Beth laughs as his teeth teases her right earlobe and soon his mouth starts a better exploring campaign down her neck and collarbone.

“Doctor…” She sighs, moving her hips slowly over his. The aching pleasure between his legs can only support so many stimulation, if they continue this way, he was going to need some time for himself. “Doctor, uhm…”

Her moans are music, so soft and full of want, all for him. It’s amazing, almost unbelievable. And yet, here they are on her quarters, kissing as much of the other as they can, wishing for a way to get this into another level.

To risk or not to risk?

“Doctor, I think… I think I may be in love with you…”

Looking up at her, Chris Beck can’t help but smile bright. One kiss, then another.

To risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
